


so she did

by Fandom_trash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slightly - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, cis girl zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash/pseuds/Fandom_trash
Summary: In which Crown Princess Zuka falls in love with the son of an Earth Kingdom merchant, accidentally ends up pregnant, trains the Avatar, and still has a more active love life than Katara. (Spoiler alert: Katara’s definitely mad about it)Is slightly more angsty than the summary suggests





	1. Jee and Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003571) by [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet). 



 Lieutenant Jee liked to believe he was a decent man.

He’d been born to a moderately wealthy family and had moderate success in the navy. He’d even managed to gain the great Dragon of the West’s respect and trust.

The point is he liked to believe he was a decent man so when General Iroh appeared on Jee’s doorstep just a day after the end of his last commission looking white as a sheet and begging for a favor, Jee couldn’t say no. He did not realize, however, that this favor consisted of getting on a spirits-damned ship with the recently injured and banished Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. On a quest for the  _Avatar_ no less.

Jee has no clue why Princess Zuka was banished or why they’re looking for the  _Avatar_ but it feels like a vanity project. Whatever. He promised General Iroh that he would be the lieutenant on this damn ship and he’s not letting down a national hero because said hero’s niece is a brat.

She truly is a little devil. Despite the heavy bandage wrapped around her face and her obvious inexperience with being in command, the little brat prances around the ship like they’re all her slaves and she is already the Firelord. She’d have already worked them to death if it weren’t for her uncle reminding her from time to time that her crew needs to do things like eat and sleep. Jee had heard rumors that Zuka’s younger sister Azula was pure evil. Jee thinks that perhaps it runs in the family. Not that he’d say that out loud of course. The princess refuses to hear a single ill word spoken about her father, claiming that anyone with a negative opinion of him is clearly a traitor. Jee’s no traitor, but he knows what a cruel man looks like. He grew up with one as a father after all. 

He knows what a cruel woman looks like as well. It looks like a stubborn girl with hate in her eyes and fire on her tongue. Zuko truly pulls no punches. She insults her uncle, screams at the crew, and regards Jee with a look so heavy with disdain he’s surprised she hasn’t sunk the ship. When he first met her he’d been so kind too. He even felt pity for the poor, sure-to-be disfigured girl. She’d been so beautiful. Jee knew now it wouldn’t be the scar that made her ugly. It would be her own black heart. 

Jee knew all these things. So that’s why what was happening now was so startling. Jee had intercepted a messenger hawk on its way to Princess Zuka’s quarters. He assumed it was something about the ship- which Zuka knows next to nothing about- so he caught it and opened the letter himself. The letter said only this:

_Zuzu_

_Father has sent Li to the front lines. Sorry for your loss. Enjoy your bastard._

Jee was beyond baffled. The letter was obviously a personal one meant for Zuka, but Zuka didn’t receive personal mail. Not a single soul has sent a letter to her since the beginning of their “quest” two months ago. This didn’t seem to be a true condolence either. Jee could only assume it came from Princess Azula, no one else would dare speak to the crown princess that way. Despite not wanting to own up to opening the princess’s mail, Jee knew he had to take the letter to her. He just hoped he wouldn’t come back with any third degree burns. 

“Princess Zuka?” Jee called, hesitantly knocking on the door.

”What?!” Was the only response he heard through the door.

“I apologize Princess. I accidentally received a letter intended for you.” Jee thought he was a decent man, not necessarily an honest one.

The door was yanked open so quickly Jee actually flinched back a little. The princess didn’t seem to be angry though. She simply ripped the letter out of his hands and began reading with something like excitement in her one visible eye. Despite the fact that Jee couldn’t stand the she-devil, watching the happiness fall off her face sent a little pang through his chest. 

Zuka clutched the letter to her stomach and sucked in deep, rattling breaths. All the color had drained out of her face and the lamps in the hall dimmed suddenly. 

“Are you alright, Princess?” Jee whispered. He was afraid if he spoke any louder she would fall into hysterics.

Suddenly, a single tear dropped out of her eye. That seemed to break her entirely. She doubled over like she was in intense pain with both of her arms around her middle. The letter in her grip incinerated. She weeped loudly. Jee had never seen the princess in such a state. In fact he’d never seen her with anything other than a fiery glare on her face. 

“Princess please, I don’t know what to do. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Jee begged. Her head stayed bowed but she mumbled something to him.

“What was that?”

”Get Uncle. Please.” She whimpered back. Jee ran off to retrieve General Iroh who, thankfully, was in his quarters just a few doors down. Jee banged on the door with all his might. He was sure Iroh would understand once he saw the state his niece was in. 

“What is it?” Iroh asked sleepily as he opened the door. 

“It’s the princess sir! She’s... she’s having some sort of-of meltdown.” Jee answered. He may not care for her, but he couldn’t have her offing herself while on _his_  ship. 

“Take me to her!” Iroh demanded, looking very serious. Jee rushed back down the hall with the General in tow. Zuka had moved into her room and was sitting on her mattress with her head between her knees. She looked much calmer than she had a moment ago. If it weren’t for the shake of her shoulders Jee might think she was asleep. The pair of them stopped in the doorway, even Iroh seeming hesitant to come closer. Zuka seemed to notice their presence though because she spoke suddenly. 

“He’s dead, Uncle.”

”Who’s dead, Zuka?” Iroh responded calmly, stepping further into the room. 

“Li.” Iroh froze in his slow path to his niece’s side. Jee recognized the name from the letter. So it was a real name and not a code. 

“He’s the father then.” It didn’t seem like a question though it was worded like one. Zuka nodded, crying softly into her knees. Jee was hit with realization like a lightning bolt. 

“You’re pregnant.” Jee breathed out. “That’s why you’re being punished.”

”I’m being punished for something else entirely. I was banished instead of executed because I’m with-with child.” She seethed, standing in her anger.

Jee took that opportunity to really look her over. He hadn’t noticed before when she was in her armor but now that she was in her nightclothes- and wouldn’t that be a scandal if she were still at the palace- he could see the tiniest hint of a bump that definitely wasn’t always there. She looked to be four or five months along. They’d been at sea for a little over two months already so she must’ve just found out she was pregnant before she was banished. Zuka noticed him looking and wrapped her arms protectively around her middle. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” She snapped defensively.

“I apologize Princess.” He responded instinctually. 

“Don’t just say you apologize! I know you hate me! I know you wouldn’t care if I’d been killed! Be a man, Jee. Say what you’re actually thinking for once in your spirits-damned life.” Zuka screamed at him, her previously ghostly white face turning red with rage. Jee’s mouth opened without his permission. 

“Fine. You want to know what I think? I think I’m trapped on a ship with a brat who thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she’s a princess. I think you’re never going to find the Avatar and get to go home. I think you’re going to have your bastard child on this ship and it’s your own fault for whoring around like you-“

”I’m going to stop you right there Lieutenant.” Iroh cuts in, eyes filled with fire.

”Before you say something else you will regret. Tensions are high right now. My neice has been cruel and ungrateful to you and I understand that. But she is still your princess and beyond that? She’s a young girl who just found out the father of her unborn child is dead. So why don’t you show a little respect?”

Jee’s mouth snaps shut. He wishes he could say he was surprised with his outburst, but he wasn’t. His last commission had ended because he’d opened his big mouth in front of his commander. And so had the three before that. Every time before now he’d felt righteous when he’d mouthed off. As he was leaving the ship- because he was always fired afterward- other crewmen would come up to him and whisper that they completely agreed with what he’d said. Now he just felt a little sick. Just twenty minutes ago he would’ve felt completely at ease with what he’d just said. Now, as he looked at Zuka’s tearstained face and the arms she had wrapped tightly around her stomach, he felt only guilt. Especially because she doesn’t look hurt, only resigned. As if she’d expected this response. As if she’d wanted it. 

“It’s alright Uncle. It’s the truth. And I baited him into saying it so...” she trails off, one hand coming up to grasp onto a chain around her neck. A chain with a ring on it... 

“Princess Zuka I-I-“ Jee stammered, feeling more sick than he’d ever felt in his whole life. Including the time he’d had food poisoning on his first commission, before he’d stopped getting seasick. Zuka waved her hand dismissively at him and turned to her uncle. 

“I’m tired Uncle. I’m going to go to bed.” She said softly and moved to her mattress, not-so-subtly dismissing them. Iroh reached out and squeezed her shoulder softly, mumbling something quietly to her that Jee was sure he didn’t deserve to hear. Eventually the general moved away from her and the two of them walked out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind them. 

“Lieutenant?” Genera Iroh called as Jee was turning to go to his own quarters and stew in his guilt. 

“Yes sir?”

”I understand she was baiting you but if you ever speak to my neice that way again you will be dismissed on the spot.” 

“Of course sir.” Jee turned away again, assuming he was dismissed. 

“And Jee? Next time you think my neice is being irrational? Remember that she is fifteen and her entire world just fell to pieces around her.”

* * *

After a full night of wondering how he had become as cruel as his father, Jee stumbled into the washroom earlier than usual. The whole room was completely abandoned apart from one closed stal door that he could hear retching coming from. The princess experiencing morning sickness. Jee wondered how no knew of the princess’s condition, how he hadn’t figured it out. Zuka, looking positively devastated in her rumpled nightclothes with tearstained eyes and little busted blood vessels from her vomiting, stepped out of the stall. She looked impossibly small. Jee realized suddenly she didn’t have her bandage on. The damage to that side of her face was extensive and permanent. She’d been so beautiful. 

“Lieutenant Jee.” She greeted, bringing one hand up to the chain around her neck. A nervous habit.

“Princess Zuka. I just wanted to say... about last night-“ He began. 

“I don’t want your apologies Lieutenant“ She interrupted.

”That’s not what I was going to say.” Her eyes widened (one could barely open so it wasn’t saying much). 

“I just wanted to tell that if there’s anything you need, I will provide it. For you or your child. Until the end of this commission, however long it takes.” 

Jee knew she would never accept an apology. He guessed she would prefer an actual show of support as opposed to meaningless words. 

“There is one thing...” She started hesitantly. 

“Whatever you need, Princess.” 

“I’ve been trying to write a letter t-to Li’s family, but my hands won’t stop shaking enough to make it legible. Would you help me?” She asked, looking ashamed of her weakness. 

“Of course, my Lady.” 

* * *

The letter ended up saying:

_Dear Ty Lan and Li,_

_I have recently been informed that your son Li was sent to fight for the Fire Nation. This news has completely broken my heart. I’m sure you know that Li and I were very much in love. You probably do not know, though, that I am currently with child. Li’s child. I’ve been banished so I am no longer welcome in the Fire Nation, but if you would like to meet your grandchild I would be more than happy to make arrangements for you to be present for the birth. I’m currently four months along so it will be a good while before that comes. If you would like to see me before then I would be very pleased to have your company._

_With Love, Princess Zuka_

The letter was awkward and slightly formal but in no way deserving of the response she got.

_Princess Zuka,_

_Our son was a peaceful non-bender. There was no reason for him to be sent to the front lines. This is entirely your fault. You got Li killed. You seduced him like the Fire Nation whore you are and tricked him into getting you pregnant. He didn’t deserve this. He deserved better than you. We do not claim your bastard child as our grandchild nor will we say that it is Li’s child. Do not contact us again._

Zuka dismissed Jee, but he could hear her sobs through the door so he informed the General he might want to watch after her tonight. Jee may or may not be correct in saying he’s a decent man, but at least he’s trying not to be a cruel one.

 

 


	2. Aang and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering I had this chapter half written and I had to restart my computer and I lost it all

Aang generally had no idea what was going on. 

He could blame it on coming out of an  _iceberg_ and being told he'd been frozen for  _a hundred years_ and that the Fire Nation was waging a  _century old war,_ but the truth was he'd always been this way. To the point that Monk Gyatso used to say that he had his head in the clouds too often for even an airbender. Which is saying something because Gyatso was the one who made cakes to throw at the other monks and taught Aang cool tricks with marbles instead of his studies. 

Even though Aang was usually confused, he wasn't stupid. He knew that Sokka didn't like him and that Katara didn't know he was interested and that the Fire Nation girl attacking the Southern Water Tribe was his fault. So he offered himself up in place of the tribe and began planning his escape before the plank on the ship was even completely pulled up. The girl- and she may have called him a kid, but she can't be more than seventeen so she's still just a kid too- took his glider out of his hands and began inspecting it. 

"This will make a wonderful gift for my father. Take him below deck and plot a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." The girl declared. "And take this to my quarters." She handed his glider off to an older man behind her who immediately passed the responsibility off to someone else. It would've made Aang laugh if it wasn't for the fact that his staff was his was most prized possession.

(It had been a gift from Monk Gyatso for his sixth birthday. He wasn't supposed to get it until much later but Gyatso had seen how much he loved the sky.)

The two soldiers on either side of Aang led him towards the stairs and his mind began to fill with half-thoughtout plans of escape.

"You know, I bet I could take both of you with my hands behind my back." Aang bragged. The men weren't distracted. Time for Plan B then. Aang sucked in a huge breath and blew it out, knocking the man in front of him into the door he was trying to unlock and forcing the man behind him back and up the stairs.  Aang ran off in the direction he'd seen his staff being taken, dodging guards and opening doors. He accidentally opened the door to the older man from before's room. He closed the door quietly and whispered an apology to him. The last thing he wanted was an older, more experienced firebender chasing him too. 

Eventually he opened the right door and saw his glider leaning against the wall. He grabbed it and held on tightly, feeling strangely emotional about being reunited with it. He was so caught up in his reunion that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. At least until he heard a soft noise behind him and turned around, ready to defend himself. Instead of a threat, he was greeted with the sight of a toddler laying on a mat, obviously having just awoken from a nap.

"Blue?" The tiny thing asked, reaching out with little grabby hands. Aang knew he was supposed to be getting off the ship, but it's incredibly hard to turn away from a baby that looks very happy to see you.

"Yeah, blue." He responded softly. Aang slowly lowered himself to the ground beside of the baby. The toddler seemed to not have the same hesitation, crawling into his lap and running little hands over the tattoo on his head. He giggled and looked over the baby. She seemed to be wearing traditionally female Fire Nation clothing, so he assumed she was a girl. Also, despite her gold eyes, she looked very... Earth Kingdom. She had darker skin than even a Fire Nation farmer had so it wasn't the sun that had made her that way. That was curious. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the previously ajar door was opened so hard it slammed against the wall. The girl from before was standing in the doorway, panting and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mama! Blue!" The little girl cried, looking very proud of herself. The older girl looked like she was going to faint.

"I see that, Hotaru." She answered, sounding much calmer than she looked. Aang was too busy being shocked by the little girl- Hotaru- calling the Fire Nation girl mama that he didn't realize how the situation looked. 

"This is your daughter?" He asked innocently. The older girl nodded. 

"Yes, yes. She's just a baby, okay? Just... this is just between me and you." She said. The candles in the room flickered violently and Hotaru made a distressed noise from his lap. He then understood her fear. Someone she had just tried to capture had broken free, found her room, and now had her small child in his lap. It looked like he was threatening her baby. The thought sent a shock through his body. He would never threaten anyone, let alone a baby.  _But she doesn't know that_ , his mind whispered back.

"Oh no, no. I'm not going to hurt her! She just woke up and wanted to see my tattoos. I was afraid she would cry if I didn't let her." He reassured her. The girl let out a sigh of relief and stepped further into the room. She then promptly slammed the door shut and locked it. He really should've seen that coming. Now that she didn't look scared for her daughter's life she looked furious and determined. She strode forward and lifted her baby out of his lap. Hotaru made a small noise of protest, but contentedly settled in her mother's arms.

"It seems I underestimated you, Avatar. I should've dealt with you myself." She snapped at him. For some reason, the baby on her hip didn't make her look less intimidating. If anything it made her look like an angry mama leopard bear. 

"Listen, I don't know why you're trying to capture me, but I've got some stuff I have to do so..." Aang reached for the door, knowing it was a long shot. 

"You're not going anywhere!" She cried. "You're her ticket to legitimacy. To respect. And I'll be damned if I'm letting you get off this ship." Legitimacy?

"You're a princess?" Aang asked. She snarled.

"Yes! I'm the crown princess of the Fire Nation. Princess Zuka." She said proudly, holding her baby closer to her chest. 

"Crown, crown!" Hotaru said in agreement. Aang's hand still hung in the air in front of the door.

"Listen I'm sorry for whatever your situation is here, I really am, but... I can't let you take me to the Firelord." Aang grabbed the door and unlocked it, sprinting out of the room. He could hear Zuka cursing as she sat her baby down and hurried after him. Hotaru was wailing because of his sudden departure. Aang didn't know when trying to keep himself alive started making him feel so guilty. 

* * *

Later, after he had very carefully caused an avalanche on only the front part of Zuka's ship, Katara and Sokka were questioning him about his time on Zuka's ship and telling him what little they knew about her.

"Yeah, she got herself exiled, big whoop." Sokka had started before Katara hit him over the head.

"What Sokka means is that Zuka was banished three years ago by her father. No one knows why she was banished or how she got her scar, just that one day she was the _beautiful Crown Princess of the Fire Nation_ and the next she was scarred and disgraced." Katara explained, side eyeing Sokka with irritation. He was still rubbing the back of his head like she'd actually hurt him. 

"Oh." Aang said simply, not sure what else to say.

"I don't know what she did and I don't care." Sokka declared seriously. "I'm sure whatever she did was evil and that she deserved it." Aang thought back to the two year old girl that looked both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. He did the math.

"Yeah, maybe." Aang responded noncommittally. He wasn't sure he could exactly what happened to Zuka.

But for once, he had a pretty good idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese Hotaru means firefly so I thought it was a pretty fitting name for a Fire Nation princess. Even though I'm pretty sure they're Chinese.


End file.
